


Dragon's Hoard(Of Things Won in Bets)

by Kouvei



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouvei/pseuds/Kouvei
Summary: Bedivere and Kay get a dragon and decide to use it to make a bunch of bets. Usual knight shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Bedivere/Kay (Arthurian)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Why do you have a dragon?

Kay stared at the lizard in Bedivere’s arms. It was about the size of a large dog, with large bat wings that it wasn’t quite keeping folded to its body so it had a bit of a derp look to it instead of the usual majesty you usually associated with winged creatures. Bandages were wrapped heavily around one of its hind legs. “You have a dragon.”

“I just found him with an injured leg in the forest. He looked hungry so I gave him my lunch, then he let me get close enough to take care of his wounds,” Bedivere explained. “And now he won’t leave.”

“You have a bloody dragon.”

“It’s not worse than some of the creatures Gaheris and Yvain bring home.”

“Is it?”

Bedivere sighed. “Look, I don’t know where its mother is, I actually don’t know if this is a full-grown dragon or not!”

Kay gave it a dubious look. “This thing?”

“Have  _ you _ ever seen an adult dragon before?”

“Fair enough.”

“But he seems really lonely, plus if someone less empathetic finds him…” Bedivere let that thought hang. Kay had to admit he had a point.

“What are you going to tell Arthur?”

Bedivere shrugged. “I’ll bring it up when he notices it.”

Kay snorted. The look on Wart’s face when he noticed a dragon casually walking around the castle was definitely worth any hardship this creature might bring. “Alright, so where are you planning on keeping him?”

“Well…” Oh no.

“Please don’t tell me in our room,” Kay deadpanned.

“Why not?” Bedivere argued. “We’ve pretty much covered the place in fire-repellant charms already due to your… combusting issues.”

“Look, bad dreams and strange fire powers don’t go well together, we’ve discussed this,” Kay defended. He frowned and conceded, “But you have a point.”

Bedivere held up the dragon a little more. “Look at his face,” he ordered. “Tell me you can say no to his face.”

The dragon stared at him for a second, narrowed his eyes, then let loose a blast of flame right into Kay’s face. He flinched from surprise but otherwise it just felt like a warm gust of air. Bedivere yanked the dragon away and glared down at him. “No! Bad! Do NOT blow fire at people! Very bad!”

The dragon looked upset at Bedivere’s scolding, but also incredibly confused at why the fleshy human wasn’t barbecued right now. He let out another puff of fire in Kay’s direction, more curious than aggressive. Kay smirked and put his hand in the flame before it disappeared. “You know, we could make a lot of bets on this.”

“On Draig setting you on fire?” Bedivere asked, raising an eyebrow. “Virtually everyone in Camelot knows you’re fireproof.”

“In  _ Camelot _ , yes. But we have certain assholes who aren’t super in the loop elsewhere,” Kay retorted. “Also, you named him Draig?”

“I couldn’t think of a better name,” Bedivere defended.

“Yeah, but we’re not calling the dragon, ‘Dragon,” Kay retorted.

“Arthur basically named his dog ‘Horse,” Bedivere argued.

“Yeah, and Arthur’s bad at naming, what’s your point?” Kay replied. “If he and Guinevere ever have a kid, I swear I’ll get Morgana to put a silencing curse on him before the baby’s born to make sure only Guinevere names the kid.”

“How about Caval Jr.?”

“No. Snowball.”

“He just tried to set you on fire. Fluffy.”

“Yes, let’s get laughed out of the round table. Spot.”

“Nah. Arthur Two.”

Kay couldn’t help but snort. “I don’t care how funny that would be, it would destroy our chances of Arthur letting us keep him. Karen.”

“Not a chance. Twodd Howard.”

“...I don’t even know what that means. Phantasy.”

“Nope. Princess.”

“How certain are we that he’s a boy?” Kay asked.

“Certain… ish?” Bedivere shrugged. “Look, I’m not up-to-date on dragon anatomy and I haven’t checked.”

“Fair enough…” Kay frowned and looked at the dragon, who was staring up at him with eyes full of awe. “Okay, strategically speaking here, we should probably pick a name that will make Arthur let us keep him.”

Bedivere nodded. “Right, so what are you thinking?

Kay sighed. “Okay, so when we were little, Arthur’s first sword was called Caledfwlch. It broke in battle early into his rule, just a sentimental thing, so if we name our dragon that…”

“You want to appeal to nostalgia?”

“I know what gets my little brother to do things,” Kay replied with a grin.

Bedivere shrugged. “Best one we’ve got so far.” He grinned slyly. “So we are keeping him?”

“Well, you named him, so we’re kinda fucked!” Kay exclaimed, no real heat in his voice. “He doesn’t sleep on the bed, though.”

“Deal.” Bedivere kissed Kay on the cheek, dragon still in his arms.

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask…” Kay pointed at the overgrown lizard. “Why are you carrying him?”

“Oh, he just likes it.” Bedivere held him up just by the torso and swung Caledfwlch like a pendulum.

“Ah.”


	2. A Normal Day in Camelot

“WILL ONE OF YOU COME DOWN TO THE THRONE ROOM!”

Kay glanced up as Dinadan yelled back, “WHICH ONE?!”

“WHICHEVER ONE OF YOU THAT CAN EXPLAIN THE DRAGON WITH A COLLAR IN HERE!”

The other knights froze, Kay and Bedivere shared a look, then with a rush they all jumped out of their seats and bolted. When they arrived Arthur was already kneeling next to Caledfwlch and looking at the little name tag Bedivere had made for him yesterday and attached to a leather dog collar they had appropriated from the kennels. He closed his eyes, sighed, and put his face in his hands. “Kay. Why.”

“How do you know it’s Kay?” Percival asked.

“Because of the name and I know you named it that on purpose so I wouldn’t get upset and dammit it’s working.” Arthur was clearly trying to be mad but failing.

“Technically, it’s mine,” Bedivere volunteered. “Kay just helped pick the name.”

Arthur took a deep breath and stood up, turning to face them. “Okay, so putting the how aside, God knows the laws of common sense and causality just slit their own throats when they enter Camelot, why are you keeping a dragon?”

“I think he’s bonded to me and I don’t have the heart to tell him to leave,” Bedivere explained.

“Also, it’s a dragon!” Gawain exclaimed.

“Can I have a bear, then?” Gaheris asked.

“For the five millionth time, you cannot have a bear,” Arthur replied.

“Gawain can have Gringolet!” Gaheris protested.

“Gringolet’s a horse!” Gawain countered.

Arthur coughed something that sounded suspiciously like, “Debatable,” before looking down at Caledfwlch. “...I hate to say it, but…” He let out a sound that was halfway between a scream and a groan. “You can keep him, just don’t burn down Camelot.”

“Again?” Dinadan prompted, grinning.

“We don’t talk about that.”

Yvain picked up Caledfwlch and rocked him in his arms. The dragon started purring like an overgrown housecat, which just made Yvain all the more enamored and made Gawain and Gaheris start cooing over him too. “He can play with Lion!”

Kay nudged Bedivere. “You see why I didn’t let you name him Dragon? We want to have more class than the crazy cat knight.”

“I am a prince,” Yvain said, sounding offended.

“As I was saying, much more class than him,” Kay repeated.

Agravaine walked into the room, clearly annoyed by all the commotion, a bottle of whiskey in his hand. “What the hell is going on?”

“We have a dragon now!” Gaheris exclaimed happily.

Agravaine stared at them all for ten whole seconds, turned around, and walked out, flipping them off with his free hand. Gaheris smiled. “He’ll warm up to him. Won’t he, you adorable little fluffy scale-ball?”

“He is the exact opposite of fluffy,” Kay deadpanned.

“He’s fluffy in my heart.”

The sound of footsteps rapidly approaching caught everyone’s attention. “Hey guys, we need to talk to Agravaine about his drinking, because he just passed me muttering about a dragon in here and I think he’s losing it—” Mordred stopped as he saw the beast in his cousin’s arms. “Never mind. That one’s on me.”

“Mordred, look! He’s so cute!” Yvain gushed.

“My opinion on that thing is entirely dependant on whose it is,” Mordred replied, approaching it cautiously.

“Bedivere’s, unfortunately.” Gaheris sighed.

“So there is a god.” Mordred relaxed a bit and gave Caledfwlch a scratch on the head. “Seems friendly, might be somewhat used to humans already.”

“Or, and hear me out, he’s been hanging out Bedivere, the human combination fire-extinguisher-and-starter that is Kay, and is currently being held by one of our two resident fairytale princesses,” Percival pointed out. “Any fire-breathing animal either won’t or can’t attack that group.”

“You know, he’s got a point,” Galehaut admitted. He crossed his arms and sighed. “I wish Lancelot was here to see this.”

“He can play with the dragon once he’s done being feral in the woods,” Kay retorted.

“He’s not going feral in the woods, he just had to get some time to himself for a while,” Galehaut defended. Kay gave him a look. The half-giant sighed. “He may be going feral in the woods.”

“What are you going to do with this little guy anyway?” Percival asked.

“Make bets,” Dinadan, Mordred, Gawain, and Kay all said in unison, the first three as a suggestion, the last one as a confirmation.

Arthur looked at Bedivere, who sighed. “Kay actually had a good idea about that.”

“You say that as if I’m not one of the few voices of reason in this castle,” Kay retorted, leaning in closer to Bedivere, who snorted and pushed him away.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. “Is this something that I need to have plausible deniability for?”

“Possibly, see you in a few weeks, we’re leaving tomorrow.”

“What? Nooooo, we just met this little guy,” Gaheris whined.

Bedivere smiled sympathetically. “We’ll be back before you know it.”

“Can we play with him for today? Pleeeeease?” Yvain begged.

Kay looked at Bedivere and shrugged. “Hey, might as well get some time away from like, three of the kids.”

“Caledfwlch’s one of the kids now?” Bedivere asked.

“Causes less trouble than most of them,” Kay replied.

“Last night he tried to set pretty much our whole room on fire.”

“As I said.”


End file.
